The Girl With the Purple Heart
by Mrs.Evans34
Summary: New life, new ways, and harder days. Gianna every day wakes up with the thought of what happened to her. She raised Alex as a little a girl and treated her as her own child, she lost her memory and her husband. What could have happened? But when an accident hits, she meets the man of her life, could they be together? Who knows... (Sorry that this isn't Percy Jackson)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello every one! I'm really sorry this isn't a Percy Jackson story but I had to put it was in order to post it, this my second story and I'm pretty excited! (: Anyways I hope you enjoy because I am really nervous... Oh and sorry for any mistakes!**

"Run! Ru-" suddenly a gunshot goes right through Gianna's chest and she falls to the ground to the sound of gunshots, yells, and cries.

"No!" Her husband runs for Gianna in tears, "No! Gianna no!"

Gianna gasping for air she tries with all her force to say one last sentence, "It's...okay," she swallows, "I'll be fine, io tiamo-"she forces a weak smile and slowly closes her eyes and her head falls into her husband's arm.

"Gianna no!" he shouts in tears and presses her against his chest, "Io tiamo," he sobs for a moment then he picks her body up and carries it back to base.

"Help! She needs help!" he yells, "Help please..." he yelled as soldiers came rushing for help.

 **-71 years later-**

"Ciao?"

"Hey Gianna?"

"Chi e?"

"Yeah okay, English please it's Alex."

"Oh, hey Alex, what do you need?"

"Nothing I was just wondering if you wanted to do something since you're off work."

"Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know...Maybe we can go to that Italian restaurant?"

"Why? Because I'm Italian?"

"No! I was just saying."

"Okay then make a reservation at five pm, I'm going to get ready."

"Okay bye!"

Gianna sits on her bed thinking for minute

She then goes to the kitchen and grabs a knife puts it against her skin but hesitates

"No I shouldn't do this." she says to herself

She puts the knife away but stops, she looks at the knife one more time

 _Maybe it will work_

She closes her eyes and begins to count, "One...two...three!" She slices her arm, but nothing, no mark, no blood, nothing. Gianna sighs and a tear begins to fall down her cheek, she stands in the kitchen looking at her arm for a moment.

She looks up and asks, "When? When?"

She stares at her arm one last time and goes back to her room and get's ready.

 **-Arrives at restaurant-**

"There's my favorite old Italian!" Alex said with a smile as Gianna came walking in.

Gianna rolls her eyes, sits down and grabs a menu.

"Did you order already?" she asks.

"No just a drink, I was waiting for you. Hey guess what?"

She looks up at Alex, "What's wrong?"

"No nothing is wrong it's actually a good thing."

"Well what is it?"

"What's what? Oh!" Gianna rolled her eyes, "I have great news, I'm getting married!"

Gianna's jaw dropped, "Wo- Wow I'm so proud of you! It seems that it was just yesterday you were a five year old little monster, but now," she pauses, "wow you're twenty six."

"I know," Alex looks down and smiles

"I can't believe he proposed, you've waited so long!"

"Yeah. You know I just feel so happy when I'm with him, like I feel that when I'm down he'll be there to make me feel better." Alex smiles

"Well that's good I'm glad you have someone to love and who loves you back ."

"Thanks Gianna."

"I just wish I could have had someone to share my life with too."

"Don't worry there is a lot of elderlies out there you just have to look," she says looking around, "ooh like that one!" she points to an old man sitting across the room.

"Alex that's not funny!" Gianna says in angry expression.

"Calm down, I'm just kidding with you!" she says trying to hold back a laugh

Gianna rolls her eyes

"We still don't know when or where the wedding is going to be, we're still planning. I want to do it at a country club, but he says that we should just do something small and simple."

"Oh that's nice; you know when I got married my husband did the same."

"Actually now that I think about it what happened to your husband?"

"I don't know I can't remember." A few moments passed.

"When is our waitress coming? Oh never mind she's coming."

"Are you guys ready to order? Or do you need another minute?"

"No we're ready."

"Okay," the waitress said and looks at Alex.

"I'm going to have the Pasta E Fiogli,"

The waitress writes down the order, "Okay. And what about you mam?"

"I would like the same as her and for drink I would like water."

She finishes writing down the order, "Alright, could I have your menus please?" Alex and Gianna pass her their menus and the waitress leaves.

"You've met my husband right?"

"I don't know I can't remember, I don't think I did."

"Well then I guess we're going to have to plan a dinner."

Gianna and Alex smiled.

"Hey," Alex says, "Why didn't you ever teach me Italian?"

"I don't know." Gianna shrugs.

"Eh, its okay I already know Spanish."

"Spanish? Really?" Gianna said sarcastically.

"Okay fine I know a little."

"Sure,"

"I do, see look...uh... uno-"

"Okay Spanish speaker I already know you don't." Gianna chuckles.

"How come you cant remember about your husband?"

"I don't know and I really don't want to talk about this right now."

"Oh, I'm sorry I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"Even though you do it every day."

 **-Next Day-**

"Twenty-six year old male, has two broken ribs, is bleeding from his appendix, has a broken arm and leg and is currently unconscious. Needs medical attention now!" Yell the paramedics as they came rushing in with an injured man.

"Oh my God what happened?"

"I don't know but it must have been bad," said Gianna's co-worker

"Pretty bad." she mumbled to herself.

Then Gianna's phone starts to ring

"Alex I'm in the middle of work!"

"Sorry I just needed to ask you a question."

"Well your question is going to have to wait."

"What time is your break?"

"Really Alex? My break was two hours ago,"

"Oh,"

"I'll see you later I have to deal with patients."

Gianna hangs up the phone and thinks about what just happened and smirks.

"Gianna they need you in room 103 here are the documents,"

"Yes mam."

She heads to the room while reading the documents and sees a young girl

Gianna begins to screw on the needle to the syringe and puts the medicine in

"Hello." says Gianna

"Are you my doctor?" says the little girl confused.

"No," Gianna smiles, "I'm just your nurse."

"What's a nurse?"

"A nurse is a person that takes care of the sick or injured people."

"Oh,"

"So your name is Jessica?"

She nods

"And you are 5 years old correct?"

She nods again, "How do you know?"

"Because I read the documents that tells me a little information."

"What type of information?"

Gianna settles down on her hospitable bed with the syringe and grabs her arm

"It just tell me how old you are, your name, and told me your injuries and other importances'."

Gianna holds her arm and enters the needle into the I.V.

"What is that for?"

"It puts medicine into your body to heal you injuries."

"Oh." Jessica begins to cry and wheeze

"Jessica! Jessica sweetie you need to calm down."

"Where's my family! Where are they!" She begins to kick around and cry even more

"Doctor! Doctor!" soon doctors rush in to calm her down

 **-5 hours later-**

The doctor was explaining to Jessica's grandparents what had happened

"Why would that happen?" said her grandmother worried

"It's called emotional distress..."

The doctor went on explaining what had happened

 **How was it? Was it good! Sorry I am just really excited about it. Please review! Have a wonderful day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally! It's here the second chapter! I am so sorry that I haven't posted in a long time, I just have been so busy with school and family stuff. But I do have a surprise for you guys, I will be posting chapter three in less than a week, so yay! Plus, I already have half of chapter four done, so double Yay! So do not fear, the next chapter is here! (;**

"Gianna, don't say that, everything is going to be fine! Just enjoy what we were rewarded!" Exclaimed her husband.

"I don't know, Chris, it just doesn't feel right."

"What doesn't feel right?"

"Everything, Chris!" Gianna stood up, "the medal, the miracle, this lie!"

"Gianna, nobody will ever know," Chris stood up and put Gianna's hands into his.

"I can't do this Chris, I never asked for this."

"But I did it for you and I."

"No, Chris, you need to learn to let go."

"What do you mean?"

"I could have died, but I didn't for some magical reason that involved you. And if I had died, I would have died happily knowing that I served for my country, but because of this lie, I will have to live a _long_ life with guilt. I don't think I can live like this," Gianna lets go of Chris's hands.

"Gianna-"

"Plus, what are we going to do when they find out?"

"They don't have to."

"You're right, Chris, that's why I'm running away."

"Gianna, I did this for you."

"No, Chris, you did it for yourself."

"Gianna," Chris pleaded.

"You should do the same," Gianna's eyes begin to fill up with tears, "Goodbye Chris."

"Is the price I need to pay?" he mutters to himself.

 **-71 Years Later-**

"Poor child, so young and innocent," Gianna said as she rubbed Jessica's forehead.

"Knock, knock. Can I come in?" asked Jessica's grandfather.

"Of course come in."

"How is she doing?"

"She is getting better and is currently sleeping," Giana smiled.

"Well, she's a strong girl."

"Yes, she is."

"So, how much longer do you think she will be here?"

Gianna sighs, "I think with the right care and medication, I say about three days or so."

The man's eyes filled with glee.

"Well, I will leave you two here."

The man smiles and looks back at Jessica

"Povero," Gianna mutters to herself.

"Gianna!" Says her co-worker Nancy

"Yes?"

"Hurry take this to room 357. There is a problem with another patient and they need my help!" The nurse quickly hands a tray of hospital food onto Gianna's hands.

"Okay?"

Gianna walks to the room and sees an injured man watching the news.

"Mr. DenVy?"

"Yes," he gave a weak smile and nodded.

"I brought you your food."

"I'm not hungry."

Gianna walks over to the man, "Have you eaten anything?"

"No."

"Okay then you have to eat."

"No please, I'm not hungry."

"Listen, unless you want to see your daughter soon, I suggest you eat."

The man looks into her eyes and thinks, "What did you bring me?"

Gianna smiles, "Jell-O, salad, and water."

"Just the salad and water."

"Okay," Gianna begins to feed him the food until he finishes it all.

"Thank you, you have been very kind."

"My pleasure."

Gianna begins to clean up while the man watches the news.

"Is there anything I can attend you with?" She asks.

"No, thank you."

"Okay."

"You tired?"

"Yeah, I have been working here since six in the morning."

"Is Jessica your other patient?"

"Yes."

"I love her so much."

"I can see why, she is a very smart girl."

"Yes, she is, I just cant wait until I get out of here, so I can hold her in my arms again."

"You just have to have hope." Gianna smiles.

"You have a very pretty smile."

"Oh, thank you." Gianna looks away not letting him see her face.

"Gianna, can you take my shift for the rest of the afternoon?" Asks Nancy.

"I guess, but who is going to take my shift?"

"I'll call Phoebe."

"Let me inform other patients then."

"Okay."

Gianna nods and walks back to Jessica's room.

"Is everything alright in here?" Gianna asks Jessica's grandfather

"Oh yes! I was just reading her favourite book to her."

"What's the book called?"

"Percy Jackson."

"Percy Jackson? I've never heard of it."

"Me neither until she brought it home from school." Both of them chuckle

"Well, I just came to inform you that another nurse will be coming in."

"Okay, thank you."

"No problem."

Gianna walks back the man's room, "I guess I'll be your nurse for the rest of the day."

"Yeah."

"I just need to see the information about you."

Gianna picks up the file and begins to read it.

"How is your rib cage?"

"Much better."

"Okay, I will be right back with a syringe to inject your medicine."

As Gianna was walking out she bumps into young man.

"Oh, sorry."

"No problem," said the man.

"Are you here to visit Mr. DenVy?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

Gianna nods and walks away.

 _He looks so familiar._

"Hey Grey!" Greeted the man.

"What's up Jason."

"Nothing, how have you been?"

"Wonderful," Grey answered with sarcasm in his tone.

"Okay? I think?"

Grey chuckled a long with Gianna.

"Anyways, do you know when you will be able to leave?"

"No, not yet."

"That sucks."

"Yeah," sighed Grey.

"Okay, I need you to give me your left arm," Gianna said

Gianna injects the medicine into his I.V.

"So, when do you think he will be able to leave?" Asked Jason.

Gianna thought for a moment, "In about two days or so," Gianna answered.

"And what about Jessica?"

"Well, she is suffering a little bit of emotional distress and I say in about three days."

"That's great!" cheered Jason.

"What is your name?"

"Jason ," he smiled.

"Are you family with Mr. DenVy?"

"Oh, no, I'm just a really close friend."

"How did you guys meet?"

"Same school, I was one of those outcast kids."

"So, that's when Mr. DenVy came to the rescue?"

"Yeah, you can say it like that. This man helped me through some pretty tough times especially when I was adopted, it was hard settling into a new home."

"If I may ask, have you ever met your biological parents?"

"No and don't plant on it."

-After Work-

"Hey Gianna!" Greeted Alex.

"Oh no," Gianna muttered to herself.

"Ready to go?"

"Smile for me." She commanded.

"What? Why?" Alex questioned.

"Just do it!"

Alex gives a weak smile.

"No, an actual smile!" Gianna commanded.

Alex gives another smile.

 _They have the same smile!_

"I'm going to need you to come to the hospital tomorrow!"

 **I am going to apologize again for not posting in a long time. Well, I hope you enjoyed, please review! Oh an one last thing please forgive an mistakes I missed. Have a great day and God bless you all!**


End file.
